The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to Wi-Fi peer-to-peer remote display networks. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be wireless local area network (WLAN), also known as Wi-Fi systems which utilize carrier sense multiple access with collision avoidance (CSMA/CA) mechanisms to access a wireless medium. These systems may also be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a peer-to-peer network allows wireless devices to directly communicate with each other. Devices within range of each other may discover and communicate directly without involving central access points. Wi-Fi peer-to-peer remote display connections allow portable devices or computers to transmit video and audio to a compatible display wirelessly. The device that transmits the video and audio may be referred to as a source device. The compatible display may be referred to as a sink device. The communications from the source device to the sink device may be carried on a forward channel. Back channels, however, are not available to carry audio, voice, video, etc. from the sink device to the source device in a Wi-Fi remote display connection.